


Watcher.

by Achievelandia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sebastian punishes Jim, VVVV Light Breathplay, Voyeurism, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian puts on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was time for some more MorMor porn but I'm having issues being original, hopefully this fixes that. I wrote this while listening to Moves Like Jagger, Lucky Strike and Stutter on repeat so I apologise if that comes through :).

"Hey Jim, come in here a minute." Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed, contemplating the thick black carpet beneath his toes and waiting for Jim to strut through the door as he inevitably would - there was just something so flamboyant about the man that it amazed Sebastian endlessly. When Jim finally arrived he glared at the sniper, letting out a sigh and standing before him, lacing his fingers in the man's dark hair.

"What is it Sebby, I was busy." Sebastian simply laughs at the petulant edge to Jim's voice before standing, looming over the smaller man and smirking down.

"I figured that I have the perfect way to pay you back for that shit job you sent me on a couple of weeks ago." he was referring to the deal that went sour and ended with an almost broken nose, stitches in his shoulder and aches and pains that lasted a good few days; he'd been cooking up ways to pay Jim back but none of them really seemed appropriate, at least until he went in their travel bag to retrieve one of Jim's precious ties after a morning of playing manservant and found several rather interesting things that Jim had stashed there on their trip to Paris the month before.

Jim smirked up at his second, he'd been waiting for this, he could tell that Sebastian was planning something he just had no idea what - which was unpleasant and refreshing in equal parts. Now, as Sebastian pressed their lips together in a surprisingly soft kiss, Jim knew that something was about to happen... and he probably wouldn't like it.

Running his fingers down Jim's collar and resting them against his collar bone, Sebastian began to tug at Jim's jacket, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. He noticed, with some satisfaction, that Jim wasn't wearing his beloved blue-black Westwood today, which meant the sniper's skin would stay on his body a little longer. Hurriedly working open the buttons of Jim's shirt, Sebastian kissed him harder and pushed him back towards the bed; grabbing him by his waist and throwing them both down, he pressed close and let his hands roam over Jim's bare chest. He had always found the way that his boss was just a little too skinny, a little too small, rather attractive and with the man bared before him like this - with Sebastian knowing what was to come - it made it all the better. Pulling Jim's wrists up, he tied them to the headboard of the bed using the restraints he had found and smirked, jumping off the man and leaving him to let out a disgruntled whine.

"This is your fault, Boss, next time send one of the lackey's on a shit job, not your top man." Jim let out a growl at this.

"You're getting far too big for your boots, Sebby darling. I may have to bring you down a peg or two."

Sebastian simply shook his head, sliding his hands down his bare chest, popping the button his jeans and letting them slide down his legs to puddle on the floor. He was going to give Jim a show he wouldn't forget, and the best part, Jim would be able to look... but not touch. 

Falling into the chair strategically placed at the bottom of the bed, Sebastian smirked over at his boss. Dragging his nails gently up his bare chest, he laced his fingers into his hair and tugged gently, letting out a soft breath of contentment at the relief it brought. Slipping his hands lower, he outlined his own lips and let his finger pass them gently, swirling his tongue around the first knuckle. Getting lost in his own show, Sebastian let out a low moan as he rubbed the wet tip of his finger across a hard nipple, glancing over to see Jim watching avidly, his dark eyes locked onto Sebastian’s. 

Glancing down Jim’s body as he passed his hands across his chest, Sebastian saw the defined bulge in his boss’ trousers and smirked; Jim would hate him, but he couldn’t let this end yet. Tracing his fingers past his navel, Sebastian let his short nails dig into the flesh over his hip, letting out a gasp. At the tiny sound of pain Jim let loose a gentle moan, unable to hold it in and Sebastian smirked, running his hands lower. Letting one hand run back up to his lips, the other wrapped around the base of his cock, twisting gently but doing little else. It was intended to tease, he didn’t want to do all of the work and having Jim all angry and tied up would likely yield some interesting results. 

Slipping two fingers past his lips as he swipes his thumb across the head of his cock, Sebastian let’s out an uncontrollable moan, eyes drifting closed as his plan plays out. Moving the dampened fingers away from his lips reluctantly, he adjusts slightly and presses a finger against his entrance, wasting no time - much like Jim wouldn’t - he presses in and gasps at the pressure. Accentuating the long moan growing in his chest, Sebastian gave a slow stroke and let his eyes open again to find Jim; flushed and gasping as he struggles to take in the whole spectacle of Sebastian, fucking himself as punishment all for him.

“I bet you like not having to do all the work, don’t you Boss?”

Sebastian doesn’t get a reply, but he doesn’t need one; he’s far too distracted by the distinct outline of Jim’s cock pressed against his thigh. Restraining himself from simply jumping on the man, Sebastian continues to tease, biting his lip and rolling it between sharp teeth until he tastes blood as he rides his fingers slowly. 

There’s no denying that Jim can’t get enough of watching Sebastian; there’s a strange beauty to his lover teasing him in this way... but it’s not enough. And Jim doesn’t like losing control of a situation. Not. One. Bit.

“Sebastian...” the growl passes his lips before he can stop it. 

When he hears Jim sounding so desperate, Sebastian knows that he’s done his job, yet there’s something inside him that wants to see _just_ how far he can push Jim before he breaks. Deciding that while Jim is tied up would be the best idea to test it, Sebastian does not move except for to adjust his angle. Slipping his fingers in deeper Sebastian’s eyes fly open as he strokes his prostate.

“F-fuck...” stuttering, Sebastian sinks down again and lets out a keening moan, the name slipping past his lips before he can stop it, “ _Jim_...”

Everything seems to stop as Sebastian watches his boss; watches the determination in his eyes, the clear pain of arousal plain across his features, the thin film of sweat forming across his pale skin. The sight takes the sniper’s remaining breath away.

“I can’t...” standing from the chair and moving across the room, Sebastian moves quickly to rid Jim of his suit trousers, leaving him tied to the bed for now.

Kneeling between Jim’s pale thighs, Sebastian glances up at his boss and smirks before letting his tongue dart past his lips and trace the underside of Jim’s cock gently. The moan that left the smaller man was like music to Sebastian who let out a soft gasp before sliding his tongue back up and circling the head gently. He didn’t particularly enjoy Jim on his tongue but, right at that second, it was the thing he needed most. Sucking gently, Sebastian can’t help himself but tease, dipping his tongue into the slit and smirking at the sounds that passed Jim’s lips. There was nothing like reducing Jim to a gasping mess, and most of that was without even touching him...

Deciding enough was enough, Sebastian slithered up Jim’s body and pressed a deep kiss to the smaller man’s lips, which was returned with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm - Jim would never admit it but he enjoyed kissing Sebastian. Shifting slightly, Sebastian began to lower his hips. Sinking down onto Jim’s hard cock is such a great relief that Sebastian let’s out a gasping moan, breathless still.

“ _Moran._ ” Sebastian’s eyes darted up as he rested across Jim’s hips, “Untie me. Now.”

Sebastian wasn’t one to argue with his boss when his eyes were dark, lids heavy with lust and promises of punishment for his insolence at a later date... the sniper loved that look. Jim’s finger’s took their usual residence across Sebastian’s tanned hips, resting over fading bruises. No matter how many times those bruises appeared, Sebastian never got sick of them, they were Jim’s mark and that was something that Sebastian lived and loved to carry. 

Jim’s hips snapped up to meet his sniper’s, who was content to simply enjoy the feeling of Jim, and left him gasping again. It seemed that there wasn’t a moment around Jim that he could breathe properly, let alone in the bedroom. 

“How dare you punish me...” Jim growled, running a hand up Sebastian’s arched chest, tracing the tattoo of a shark across his ribs, up to the Russian Gang tattoo on his shoulder - a mark of his time abroad - to his pretty little neck. Digging his nails into the soft skin at the back of Sebastian’s neck, Jim applied a little pressure, which Seb pressed into. The feeling of Jim’s hand around his throat was a familiar one, one that he enjoyed in _any_ situation. Pressing closer to his boss Sebastian began to match the movements of his hips, the breath rushing from his lungs as Jim alters his angle and begins to brush against the sweet spot that makes Sebastian moan like a virgin. Jim’s fingertips wander with purpose across Sebastian’s chest, nails digging in, fingers tracing ink, pinching nipples, leaving red welts with bitten nails. 

As Sebastian’s moans get breathier and Jim’s measured thrusts get more erratic Jim pulls the taller man down and presses their lips together, not allowing him to move as he pressed impossibly deeper. Moaning into Sebastian’s mouth, Jim grips tighter as heat swells in his stomach. It’s over before either of them can even pause to register and Jim is gasping into Sebastian’s shoulder as the sniper struggles to hold his own weight, the feeling of Jim hot inside him as he struggles to breath.

Regaining his strength and throwing the sniper to the side, Jim stands and walks over to the dressing table, returning with his phone and a packet of cigarettes - which he throws at Sebastian after removing one.

“Since when do you partake in post coital smoking?” Sebastian asks, his usual sarcastic tone diminished by the exhaustion creeping into his voice.

“Since when do you get to treat me like the bitch?” Jim glances over at Sebastian, sprawled out across the pillows on what is usually Jim’s side of the bed before returning to his phone.

“Touché.”


End file.
